Fire vs Ice
by SethStriker
Summary: Takes place after Fairy Tail defeated Tartarus. Gray begins to change after seeing Natsu and Lucy getting together. His heart and soul are consumed with hate & rage. The ice mage refuses to accept their relationship and formulates a plan to steal the blonde mage from the dragon slayer. Join Natsu as he fights Gray in order to protect Lucy.
1. Love & Hate

**A month passed after Fairy Tail defeated Tartarus with the help of the dragons. The guild hall was rebuilt thanks to the efforts of the townspeople and the members. As things were getting back to normal, the fire mage spent most of the month comforting Lucy after she lost Aquarius. But little did she know, he had one hell of a surprise for her.**

At The Guild

Lucy was sitting at the new bar talking to Mira when Gray came up to her.

"Hey Lucy. How are you doing?"

"Just fine Gray." The blonde mage said quietly.

"Well you haven't been yourself lately. It hurts seeing you like this." In truth, Gray had feelings for the Celestial Mage, but he could never do much since Natsu was always comforting her. Now it was his turn.

"Listen, I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but I don't feel good right now." Lucy was worried about Natsu since he left three days ago without saying anything.

"But Luc-"

"I'm sorry Gray, but I'm not really in the mood right now. Please, just go." Before Gray could say anything, Gildarts showed up.

"Gildarts! Where were you?!" Cana asked in an angry voice. He was not here for either the GMG or the guild wars.

" I had my own fight to deal with. Several demons from a guild called Tartarus were sent to kill me. When I heard that the same guild attack Fairy Tail, I came as fast as I could." Makarov walks up to him.

"Well It's good that you showed up. By the way, what are you carrying?" He noticed that Gildarts was holding something big.

"Crap! I almost forgot!" He opened the sack and everyone looked in horror when they saw it was Natsu who was severely injured.

"What happened to him?!" A concerned Lucy yelled and ran to his side.

"I'm not sure. I found him like this on my way here. Quick! Get him into the infirmary!" Gildarts and Elfman carried the fire mage into the infirmary with Lucy and Wendy following closely behind.

Hours Later

Wendy, Elfman and Gildarts came out of the room, meeting the faces of concerned guild members.

"Don't worry everyone, he is going to be just fine. My magic was able to heal him but don't make so much noise he is resting." Everyone sighed in relief after hearing that Natsu was fine. Meanwhile Lucy was in the room with him, she wanted to be there when he woke up.

"Natsu, what happened to you? Who did this to you?" Lucy whispered with tears streaming her face. One of the tears hit his cheek, waking him up. He slowly opened his eyes to see Lucy crying.

"Lucy?" The blonde smiled as she saw the fire mage wake up.

"You're okay!"

"Of course I am." He smirked.

"What happened to you though?"

"Well, since you asked, the reason why I ended up like this is because I fought against a powerful celestial mage called the keymaker."

"Keymaker? Who's that?"

"He is one of the Ten Wizard Saints who can repair any broken spirit key so I took Aquarius' key from your apartment and had it fix. Look." From his pocket, he pulled out Aquarius' key all repaired. Lucy's eyes was full of tears. She thought that it was impossible to have it fix, but here it was. All fixed up. The blonde mage looks at Natsu smiling while shedding happy tears and hugs him.

"Not so tight Luce, I'm still hurt." Natsu said while flinching in pain.

"Sorry. I didn't meant to-"

"Just cause it hurts, doesn't mean I wanted it to stop." She giggled and hugged him but not as tight.

"Natsu…thank you so much! You really have no idea how happy I am!"

"I'm pretty sure I do. Lucy, when I saw Future Lucy die right in front of me, I realized how much you mean to me. Igneel taught me that someday I will find my mate and I will know who it is. Lucy, it's you. I knew it the day we met, but if I told you back then, I figured it would scare you away so I took my time to get to know you better. Out of all the things I like about you, I like it when you are happy. Seeing you sulking about Aquarius made me so sad. I'm sorry for taking Aquarius' key, but I knew you would be happy again if I had it fixed. I wanted to see you happy again, to see that beautiful smile that I love seeing. Whenever I see you smile, it makes me happy." He looks down to the ground, embarrassed at his own words, but Lucy cupped his cheeks gently and kissed him. The fire mage was baffled, he couldn't comprehend at what was happening right now. But soon he returned the kiss, bringing her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her curvy waist.

The two mages broke the kiss for air and looked into each other's eyes.

"Natsu I love you. Thank you for telling me how you feel about me."

"I love you too Luce." Outside the door was Mira, Gray, Erza, Cana and Wendy who were eavesdropping on their conversation. That was when Natsu noticed that the door was slightly open.

"I know you're there so you might as well come in." The group was startled and ended falling flat on the floor.

"Sorry Natsu, we were worried so…" Wendy started but couldn't finished.

"It's okay Wendy." Lucy said while blushing.

"Everyone! Natsu is okay! Also, he and Lucy are a couple now!" It took the guild several minutes until they cheered. Lucy helped Natsu into the guild hall so that they can celebrate. All the guys congratulated Natsu while the girls did the same with Lucy. Everyone was happy for the new couple, all except Gray who was seething with rage.

'How dare he! How dare that stupid flame brain steal her from me!' He thought while tightening his fist. He walked out of the guild, headed to his house. He was formulating a plan to get revenge on the fire mage.

 **Instead of Fairy Tail disbanding and going their separate ways for a year, the guild stays together but they do train the same way. For this fanfic, Gray is consumed with hate & rage thanks to his Ice Devil Slayer Magic. How will the guild react after they find out he has turned into a dark mage of Avatar one year later? Find out later as the story progresses.**


	2. Natsu and Lucy's Union, DownFall of Gray

**Next chapter for Fire vs. Ice. Enjoy!**

It was around midnight by the time Natsu reached Lucy's (their) apartment after the party that went on in the guild. Although Mira and Makarov told him to stay in the guild infirmary, the fire mage wanted to spend the night with his blonde beauty in a place where they can be alone. After entering the apartment, Natsu laid Lucy down on the bed and slip in with her. Lucy however woke up, and smiled at the person in front of her.

"Hi there gorgeous, you had a nice dream?"

"Yes. But I'm glad I'm awake."

"Why's that?"

"Cause I want to mate with you right now." She said while gripping the trim of Natsu's vest.

"Lucy, just so you know, once we mate, we are bounded forever. You won't be able to fall in love with anyone else. So really think about this." He said with a concerned look on his face.

"Natsu, there's no one I want to be with for the rest of my life than you. When you broke the charm spell casted by Bora, I knew you and I were destined to be together. So please, make me your mate Natsu." Natsu needed to hear this from Lucy. He wanted to make sure she understood that once mated, there was no going back. Now that she knows, they can begin the mating ritual. They filled the night with screams of pleasure, their clothes scattered on the floor. By the time Natsu bit into Lucy's neck and claimed her, it was 2 in the morning. They fell asleep together, wrapped in each other's arms.

Meanwhile…

Gray was in the East Forest, letting his anger out by beating the crap out of the green Vulcan who lived there.

"DAMMIT! HOW DARE HE TAKE LUCY FROM ME!" He kept hitting the Vulcan until a shadowy figure came out of nowhere. The man's face is concealed by an ornate metallic mask that, around the mouth area, has engravings that resemble a beard and mustache. (Arlock)

"What the hell do you want?!"

"I came to offer you a chance to take revenge." The masked man said with a low voice.

"I'm listening."

"What would you say if I told that I have the power to help you take revenge on the one that did you wrong?"

"What could you do?"

"This book I have in my possession, has all the techniques of an Ice Devil Slayer. Are you interested? Because all you have to do is join the guild Avatar, and all the knowledge that can help you seek revenge is yours." Gray couldn't believe the luck he found. Some guy was offering a chance to take revenge on Natsu. And all he had to do was abandon his guild and the book is his. Normally he wouldn't do something like this, but the Ice Devil Slayer Magic was changing him. The ice mage allowed himself to be consumed by rage, jealousy, hate, and temptation.

"Fine by me." He said and allowed the masked man to remove his Fairy Tail mark and replace it with the Avatar mark.

"Good. Follow me." Gray nodded and followed his the masked man to who knows where. They disappeared into the night. No one knew that this man would turn Gray into a follower of Zeref.

One Year Later

Most of the members of the guild have been worried about the ice mage since he has been gone for a whole year. Juvia of course was worried the most but got tired of waiting and moved on. She and Lyon are engaged, Natsu and Lucy are married in dragon slayer terms but are doing the human ritual in 4 months and now have a newborn daughter, Nashi who had pink hair and chocolate brown eyes, and Makarov was preparing the guild for the war between the Avatar guild that was rumored to be declaring war on Fairy Tail and the Magic Council.

The Dragneel Family was currently residing in their home which was Natsu's old cottage that was remodeled thanks to their friends. The cottage was a two story house with 6 rooms. The house consisted of a master bedroom, the baby's room, a guest room, a study for Lucy when she wanted to write some novels, a laundry room, and a large kitchen with a dining table made for eight people. In the backyard of the house, both a pool and hot spring was added thanks to Virgo and Aquarius.

"Hey Luce."

"Yes Natsu?"

"I have something that might interest you."

"What is it?" Natsu smirked and showed her the key of the dragon, Draco. Lucy's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Natsu! How did you get this?"

"While I was at Crocus for that mission Wendy and I took, the key was part of the reward. I thought to myself that not only can you summon Draco into battle, but you can use her powers thanks to that Star Dress magic you learn." Before Lucy became pregnant with Natsu's child, she was able to learn the Star Dress Celestial Magic Spell that allowed her to donned a dress depending on the spirit she summoned. Now that she has the most powerful silver key, she can now use Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic.

"Natsu, thank you."

"Anything for my wife." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. She smiled and summoned Draco to her side.

"Open! Gate of the Dragon! Draco!" Out of smoke, a humanoid dragon with green scales, a katana, dragon features such as a tail, claws, and scales, appeared.

"Nice to meet you master. Would you like to make a contract with me?"

"Yes I do. But don't call me master. Call me Lucy."

"Very well. You may summon me anytime you wish. Also, are you the same Lucy who can use the Star Dress magic?"

"Yes! How did you know?" Lucy asked.

"It's been going around the Celestial World that a mage with golden hair can use the most powerful Celestial spell. It's an honor to meet you." Draco said while bowing.

"Oh uh thank you."

"Well then, our contract is official. I look forward to fighting alongside you." Draco said while smiling and went back to the Celestial world. That was when Nashi woke up and started crying. Natsu rock her back and forth to calm her down.

"It's okay Nashi. Don't cry." Lucy could only smile. She couldn't believe that Natsu, a hot headed pyro, could be so gentle. Nashi finally calmed down and opened her eyes. That was when the two parents were surprised to what happen next. Nashi was laughing for the first time. It was music to Natsu and Lucy's ears. She stopped after awhile and quickly fell asleep.

"She has your laugh Luce." Lucy smiled and her husband handed their baby girl to her. She held Nashi closer to her, Nashi's pink hair tickling her cheek. After Natsu slipped into bed Lucy placed their daughter between them and fell asleep. Natsu wrapped part of his scarf around his wife's neck and soon followed her to the world of dreams.

Meanwhile in an abandoned church located deep within the Mikage Forest…

"So, are you ready?" Arlock asked.

"Yes. I will take what is rightfully mine." Gray says with a devious look on his face. In the one year he was gone, his appearance has changed. Hisback, the has swept black hair, he now has a demonic black arm, he wore a white robe that said Ice Devil on the back (written in kanji), and the most notable thing is that he had Avatar's mark on his chest.

"Once our forces are assembled, I will let you know when you can attack your former guild. Or rather the one called Salamander."

"Fine. Just don't keep me waiting. I want that bastard flame brain dead at my feet for taking Lucy from me." He said and walked to his room, thinking about the many different ways he would take revenge on Natsu.

 **If Gray seems too OOC, I based his new personality off when he infiltrated Avatar in the manga but more evil like and a little bit of the original Vergil from Devil May Cry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will do better to make the chapters longer and update it. Until then!**


	3. Future Rogue's Warning

**The next chapter of Fire vs. Ice! Enjoy!**

It was 5 in the morning when Natsu woke up from a terrible nightmare. In his dream, Lucy and Nashi were kidnapped by a bald member of Avatar (Goumon), Gray begins to rape Lucy, and he and the ice mage finally clash in a fight to the death. That was when he remembered what Future Rogue said to him.

 _'In one year's time, tell my present self to protect Frosch while you yourself need to protect Lucy, otherwise Gray will kill Frosch, kidnap your future daughter and rape Lucy.'_ Future Rogue said before disappearing, leaving a horrified Natsu. At first he didn't believe him because he knew Gray wouldn't do something like that, but after having this nightmare, he needed to talk to Makarov about Gray.

Silently, he took out Loke's key from Lucy's belt pocket and summoned him. After Natsu and Lucy mated, he was able to summon any of Lucy;s spirits so he summoned Loke.

"Hey Natsu! Morning, what do you need?" Loke asked.

"Loke, I need you to watch Lucy and Nashi while I talk to Porlyusica. It's an emergency." Natsu said with a grim look. Loke saw his face and knew something was up.

"Ok. I understand. I will watch over them both."

"Thanks." Natsu fist bumped Loke and then left at full speed.

"If he is summoning me for help then it must be serious." Loke said to himself as he went into Nashi's room and brought her crib to the master bedroom so that he can watch both Lucy and Nashi at the same time.

Natsu had just arrived at Porlyusica's home. When he went inside, he saw that Makarov was talking to Porlyusica.

"Natsu my boy, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Makarov said when he saw the horrified look on his face.

"Gramps, I need to talk to the both of you. It's about Gray." The fire mage said as he took a seat.

"What about him?" Natsu proceeded to tell him about what Future Rogue told him and about his nightmare. When he finished both Makarov and Porlyusica were in shock.

"So Gray is really a member of Avatar?" Makarov asked.

"Yes. Future Rogue is from a timeline that is exactly like ours but the difference is that Frosch was killed by Gray. He also did horrible things to Lucy and my daughter Nashi." Natsu said while tightening his fists.

"That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Mest has claimed that he's seen Gray multiple times with the guild master of Avatar Arlock. Also, his guild mark is different now."

"So it's true…" Natsu whispers while looking at the floor.

"Not to worry. We will explain the situation to everyone in full detail, except the part about Gray. The last thing they need to hear is that Gray has turned into a dark mage."

"That's true. Everyone at the guild been wondering where he is. To hear that he has become a member of a dark guild, it will devastate them." Makarov said with a grim face.

"What are you going to do if they find out?" Porlyusica asked.

"There's nothing we can do if they find out. It'll be hard for them, but we must accept the reality. He is now an enemy of the guild." Makarov says and looks at Natsu.

"My boy, until this matter is solved, Lucy and Nashi must hide here in Porlyusica's home."

"Wait a minute! Gray knows where this house is!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You idiot. Don't forget I'm from Edolas."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Simmer down Salamander!" Porlyusica said after smaking him in the head with her broom.

"If I recall you said that the Edolas Fairy Tail's guild was a giant tree that can move to another location correct?"

"Yeah. Wait, you mean that your home can do the same?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. I can move my home to a new location. Your wife and daughter will be safe here."

"Thanks." Natsu said.

"As for Gray, what are you going to do once you see him?"

"I don't know yet, but it's obvious that I have to fight him."

"No Natsu, we must first defeat the members who are coming here before going after Gray. Is that understood?"

"I understand."

"Good, now go back to your home and bring Lucy to the guild. I will explain the situation to her once I arrive."

"Ok thanks." Natsu said and left for his home.

"Makarov, are you planning to go to the Magic Council?"

"Yes, I must inform them of Gray's activities. If he has become a dark mage of Avatar, I have no choice."

"That's true."

"I must go, once I inform the Magic Council and the guild about Avatar, I will bring Lucy and Nashi here so that they will be safe. Lucy can't use her magic right now after giving birth to Nashi a week ago so we must protect the both of them at all costs."

"You have my word that I will insure their safety. I only ask that you bring three members of the guild here, in case something happen."

"Agreed, I will have Wendy, Cana, and Levy stay with Lucy and Nashi." Makarov said before teleporting to the Magic Council.

Back At The Dragneel's house

Natsu just arrived home and quickly locked the door and headed towards his and Lucy's room. He quietly opened the door to see that Lucy was still asleep. Loke was watching her and his daughter with extreme caution.

"Natsu, you're back."

"Yeah, thanks for watching Luce and Nashi for me while I went to talk to gramps."

"No problem. I'll be heading back now, summon me if you need anything else."

"Thanks I will." Loke gave him a thumbs up before going back to the Celestial World. That was when Nashi woke and started crying. Not wanting his blonde beauty to wake up, he quickly went to change Nashi's diaper and rock her back to sleep.

"Good morning Natsu." Lucy said while hugging Natsu from behind.

"Morning Luce." He said and placed Nashi back in her crib.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Well Nashi was crying because she needed a new diaper so I changed it."

"You're a good dad to Nashi, you know that? And a great husband." Lucy said and pulled Natsu in for a loving kiss. Of course the fire mage kissed her back. Once they needed air they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"Come on, let's go back to bed. We can go to the guild later." Natsu nodded and sliped into bed with his wife.

Meanwhile At The Magic Council

Makarov went to explain that Gray has become a member of Avatar and that the dark guild is planning a full scale attack on Magnolia.

"If what you say is true, then we will send the Sabertooth guild and Lamia Scale guild to assist you." Hyberion said.

 **(Hyberion is the chairmen of the Magic Council in case you don't know who he is.)**

"Thank you. I appreciate the help." Makarov said while bowing.

"Now, once Avatar makes their move, that's when we make our move."

"Agreed."

"Now go back to your guild and make the preparations. I will do my part here on my end."

"Again, thank you." Makarov then teleported back to Fairy Tail to inform the guild of the upcoming battle.

"Are you sure you want to just send two guilds?" Jura asked with a concerned look.

"Two is enough. Besides, your guild and Sabertooth are capable of taking on a dark guild like Avatar."

"I suppose your right."

"Meeting adjourned Now go back to your guild and tell them the situation." Jura nodded and left to go to Lamia Scale.

'I hope the chairmen is right. Avatar is considered a guild of Zeref.' Jura left with these thoughts in his head, worried about the upcoming battle that will commence once Avatar makes a move.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Return of Gray

**The next chapter of Fire vs. Ice! Enjoy!**

At The Dragneel's Home

Lucy just woke up to find that Natsu was not in bed with her. That was when the smell of bacon and eggs caught her attention. After putting on a robe, she went downstairs to the kitchen to find that Natsu just finished cooking breakfast for the both of them.

"Good morning Luce." He said and walked over to give his wife a kiss.

"Good morning Natsu."

"Here, you go ahead and eat, I'll go get Nashi." Natsu left to go upstairs and get his daughter so the three of them can enjoy their morning. After Natsu gave his daughter a bath and dressed, they went downstairs so that they can eat together.

"Here you go Nashi." Lucy held Nashi's bottle while feeding her. Natsu looked at the sight before him. Two of the most important people in his life were in danger. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Gray would do horrible things to his wife and daughter. That was when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Coming!" He went to the door but ignited his fist in case it was Gray. He opened it slowly and saw that it was only Makarov, Loke, Wendy, Levy, and Cana. He sighed in relief.

"Hey now, were not your enemies so don't go burning your friends!" Levy exclaimed.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"It's okay. Makarov told us everything. Don't worry Natsu, we will protect Lucy and Nashi!" Wendy said with a confident smile.

"Thanks you guys. I really appreciate your help."

"Natsu, who's at the door?" Lucy asked while holding Nashi in her arms.

"Morning Lucy, and morning Nashi!" Cana said while rubbing her index finger on Nashi's cheek.

"What's everyone doing here?"

"Lucy my dear, we need to talk to you about something."

"Did something happen?"

"No. It's what will happen should the dark guild avatar finds you."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked with a scared expression.

"I can explain everything Lucy. But I think we should discuss this inside." Natsu said and allowed the five visitors to enter their home. He then looks around to see if anyone was outside. Once he made sure that no was there, he quickly locked the door and sat down next to his wife who was holding Nashi protectively.

"Natsu, what is going on?"

"Well Lucy, it seems that one of the members is after you and Nashi. Mainly because of the power you two possess. **(This is a lie for those who skim through the last chapter. Makarov is keeping the truth about Gray and what he will do to Lucy and Nashi.)**

"Who is it? Who is after us?"

"A member of the dark guild Avatar. I'm not sure who it is, but I can tell you this. He possesses the same type of magic Gray does. In other words, he can use Ice Devil Slayer Magic and Ice Maker magic."

"Seriously? Someone has the same type of magic as Gray?" Wendy asked with a confused look.

"Yes. Apparently he has been looking for a Celestial Mage. Lucy, we have reason to believe that you are the mage. Yukino is another possibility so we contacted her and is waiting at a secret location. We're going to need you and Nashi to hide with her until this matter is solved." Makarov said with a serious tone.

"Yes master. But why a Celestial Mage? Why me? Or Yukino?"

"It may have to do with the fact that you and Yukino have the Zodiac keys. I'm not to sure yet. But don't worry. Cana, Levy, Wendy, Yukino, Loke and the other Zodiac spirits as well as the Celestial King have been notified of the situation so rest assured, you'll be safe."

"Natsu, what about you?"

"I'm going to confront this ice mage. The only way to protect you and Nashi is to fight and defeat him. That's the only way to keep him from hurting you or our child." Natsu said as he looked into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. Then he looked down at his daughter, gently rubbing her head.

"Mmm. Natsu my boy, don't forget that we need to take down Avatar's army before you take on the ice mage."

"Right."

"Everyone, you all know what you must do. Protect Lucy and Nashi at all costs!"

"Right!" Everyone said in unison.

"Natsu, once Lucy and Nashi are ready, we will escort them to the secret location. Afterwards, we will meet back at the guild and prepare for Avatar to strike."

"Got it."

While Lucy and Nashi took a bath, Makarov talked to Natsu alone, seeing that he had a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry my boy. She will be safe. Loke talked to the Celestial King about the situation and has made it so that all of Lucy's and Yukino's spirits are able to stay in the real world for longer periods of time."

"I know that. I know that you and everyone else are going to protect Lucy and Nashi, but that's not why I'm worried."

"What is it my boy?"

"It's about Gray. All this time everyone was wondering where he has been. When everyone finds out, they'll be shocked to see him as a dark mage." Natsu whispered.

I know what you mean. But there isn't anything we can do if they find out. Gray has become our enemy. He is a dark mage of Avatar. We must be prepared to fight him. You love Lucy and Nashi so much that you will do anything to protect them right?"

"Yes. I will put my life on the line just to protect them." Natsu said while tightening his fists.

"Then you must fight Gray. It's the only way to keep the people you care about safe." Makarov said while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right." That was when Lucy came out of the bathroom with Nashi. They were all dressed and ready to go to the secret location. Which was Porlyusica's tree home that will move to a new location. Cana looked outside to see if anyone was around. Once she scanned the area for any signs of life, the group proceeded to Porlyusica's home as fast as possible.

Elsewhere

Gray was on his way to Magnolia to take his plan into action. However, because he was gone for a year, he had no idea that Lucy gave birth to Natsu's child, or that she and Nashi were being moved to Porlyusica's home and then to a new location.

"Gray. Don't forget, destroy Fairy Tail and Salamander, and the girl is yours." Arlock said, reminding the dark ice mage about their deal.

"Relax. I haven't forgotten the deal we made. Just make sure that the other members of Avatar don't go near the pyro bastard, or MY Lucy." He said while crushing a piece of ice in his demonic hand.

Back With Natsu & The Others

The group arrived at Porlyusica's home in a matter of minutes.

"Cana, Levy, Wendy, and Porlyusica. We're counting on you to protect Lucy and Nashi." Makarov stated.

"Don't worry! We will protect them!" Wendy exclaimed. Levy, Cana, and Porlyusica nodded in agreement.

"We will do the same as well." The group turned to see Loke with the other Zodiac spirits, including Yukino.

"Good. I'm glad you showed up." Makarov said while smiling.

"Yukino, thank you for coming all this way." Natsu said to the blue haired Celetial Mage.

"No problem. If Lucy and Nashi are in trouble, I will help out as much as I can." Yukino said with confidence.

"You have my thanks. Now, Natsu and I must go back to the guild to prepare for Avatar."

"Okay, but I need at least a few minutes with Lucy." Natsu said while holding Lucy in his arms.

"You have five minutes my boy. That's all I can give you since we're in a hurry."

"Fair enough." Natsu said and brought his wife and daughter inside. Porlyusica exited to give them privacy.

"Be careful Natsu. I don't want you to get seriously hurt." Lucy said, making Natsu remember what happened the last time.

"Don't worry Luce. I'll be sure to be careful. I promise you." Natsu said and gave Lucy a loving kiss. The kiss was filled with so much love. After awhile they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Lucy. You and Nashi." He said and held his wife and daughter in a hug.

"I love you too Natsu." That was when Nashi woke up and reached for her daddy with her tiny hands. Natsu held Nashi in his arms and hugged his daughter.

"Don't worry Nahsi. I'll be back." He kissed her forehead and handed Nashi to Lucy.

"I gotta go."

"Okay. Come home soon." Lucy whispered. Natsu exited the house with Levy, Cana, Wendy, Yukino, and Porlyusica entering.

"Don't you worry Natsu. Lucy and Nashi are in good hands." Yukino stated.

"Thanks." Natsu said and walked to Makarov.

"Let's go."

"Right." Makarov teleported he and Natsu to the guild. Once Porlyusica made sure it was safe, she activated the tree relocation spell. Her home transported to a new location that was sure to be safe and secure.

At the guild

Everyone at the guild was preparing for the upcoming war that was about to happen. Natsu however was looking at a picture of him and his family. He couldn't help but think about his wife and daughter.

"There's no need to worry so much. Lucy and Nashi will be safe." Makarov said while placing a hand on his right shoulder, reassuring him that they would be safe.

"Thanks." That was when everyone turned their attention to the guild door. Everyone had a surprise expression on their face. It was Gray Fullbuster.

"Gramps!" Natsu whispered.

"I know!" He whispered wasn't expecting the ice mage to show up at the guild. Especially at a time like this.

The ice mage looks around to try and find the blonde mage. That was when he saw the fire mage, looking at him with an angry look. The ice mage's eyes turned bloodshot as he attacked in towards the fire mage.

"Ice Devil's Rage!" A vortex of ice came from his mouth and headed towards Natsu.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" The fire mage countered with a vortex of fire. The two attacks collided and blew the roof of the guild. When the smoke cleared, everyone was surprised that Gray would do something like that all of a sudden.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Natsu and Gray yelled out and charged right at each other.

 **That's the end of this chapter!**


	5. Clash of the Three Mages

**The fifth chapter of "Fire vs. Ice". Enjoy!**

The two mages clashed but Natsu was stronger and sent the dark ice mage crashing towards the guild door.

"Damn you! You're gonna regret that flame brain! Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow!" Gray creates an intricate bow made of ice and charges it with an ice arrow that is fired at the fire mage at high speed. Once the arrow makes contact with Natsut, it turns into a spiky array of ice. But Natsu was able to melt the fire using his Dragon Fire.

"Stop it Gray! What the hell are you doing!" Erza yelled out.

"Stay out of this you bitch! This is between me and that pyro bastard!" Gray yelled back while showing his demonic arm.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me. Bitch. I'm not the same Gray you knew. I'm more powerful. Aside from getting revenge at what Natsu did, I'm gonna get revenge on you too! For all the times you threatened me with your magic. For all the times you used your power and beat me to a pulp! Once I kill Natsu for stealing what is mine, I will kill you! You got that?!" Erza felt just a little guilty for using her magic to beat both Natsu and Gray back when they were kids up until now, but realized that this wasn't the time for that when she saw the killing intent that Gray had in his demonic eyes.

"Natsu. What is he talking about? Why does he want to kill you?" Erza asked after requiping to her Flame Empress armor.

"Simple, he is after Lucy. He is going to try and take her by force." Natsu stated while igniting his fists on fire. When everyone heard this, the members of the guild whispered to one another trying to figure out what was going on.

"What do you mean he's after Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Gramps and I will explain it to you later, all you need to know right now is that she is in danger! We…I need to protect her from this bastard!" Natsu said while looking at Erza with a serious look on his face.

"Gray is this true?"

"That's right. Now where is she? Where is my Lucy?" Gray demanded.

"First of all, she is my wife! Secondly, she is somewhere where you can't find her. I won't tell you where Lucy is to a traitor like you! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu rushes forward against the ice mage. While doing so, he produces a large stream of fire from each of his arms, which, when it comes in contact with Gray, burns the mage of Avatar and at the same time sends him flying away due to the blunt force of the produced fire. Gray however manages to dive back down and made his move. His arms began to glow a dark blue.

"Ice Devil's Hell Blizzard!" The ice mage swings his arms and creates several ice shards that are shrouded in snow so it looks like it is a blizzard.

"Pyro Tsunami!" Erza swings her sword and creates a powerful fire tornado that melts all the ice mage's attack. He lands on the ground and creates a sword made of ice.

"That's how you want to play huh? All right then! Take this Titania! Ice Devil's Zeroth Bringer!" This attack is a combination of Gray's Zeroth Long Sword and Ice Bringer. He creates two giant ethereal swords in his hands and charges at both Erza and Natsu. Gray however was stopped when Natsu took off his bandages, which reveal the mark of Igneel, and fired a powerful fire fist attack.

"Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!" Natsu charges his fist for a brief moment, releasing a large quantity of flames in the process. Afterwards, he punches the ice mage in the chest, dealing massive damage to him and sends him flying all the towards Kardia Cathedral.

"Erza!"

"Right!" The two mages go after Gray to finish the fight, Makarov was about to follow but was stopped by Mira.

"Master, what is going on? Why is Gray doing this?" Makarov turns around and sees all the members have a face saying 'We want answers!'.

"Everyone, there's something you need to know. I'll tell you everything but let's wait until Erza and Natsu get back." Makarov said with a grim face.

At Kardia Cathedral

Gray was trying to get up after crashing into Kardia Cathedral, but his injuries were too great, the fire mage has put him out of commission for awhile. That was when Arlock showed up out of nowhere.

"It seems that Salamander has beaten to you."

"He had help from that red haired bitch! I just need my devil slayer magic to heal me so I can kill that pyro bastard!" Gray exclaimed as he used his Ice Make magic to produce ice that he can consume and regenerate.

"Very well. For now we must retreat. Our forces have been destroyed by two guilds. Sabertooth and Lamia Scale."

"Fine!" Arlock teleported the both of them back towards their guild just before Natsu and Erza got to the cathedral.

"Dammit! They got away!"

"Natsu, start talking. What is going on?" Erza said after requiping back to her normal armor.

"Gramps said that he will explain it to you if we saw Gray. So let's go back to the guild."

"Ok." When they reached the guild, Makarov went and explained it to everyone (including Lucy and the others at Porlyusica's home). All the members of Fairy Tail took it pretty hard. Lucy was distraught to hear that Gray was after her, for what reason she had no clue.)

"I got it!" Natsu said.

"What is it?" Makarov asked.

"Gemini! We can have Gemini to transform into Lucy to draw Gray out! Gemini, what do you think?" Natsu asked Gemini over the Lacrima Crystal.

"It's actually a good plan." Gemi said.

"Gemi and I will pretend to be Lucy in order to draw out the traitor. Once he 'captures Lucy', you can track us down with tracer magic and find Avatar's base of operations."

"That's actually a good plan Natsu, Gemini, how long can you hold the transformation?" Makarov asked.

"Thanks to his majesty, we can not only stay in Earthland without having to go back to the Celestial World, but also stay transformed for a long time."

"Good, then Gemini, we need you come here so we can proceed with the plan."

"Ok." Gemini first went back to the Celestial World and reappeared at the guild. He then transform into Lucy, using the outfit she had during the dragon war.

"Ok, Natsu, you, Yukino, Erza, and Gemini will meet with Sabertooth at their guild since the information from Mest revealed that the Avatar guild, which is located in the Mikage Forest, is near their guild."

"Got it."

"Understood."

"I will contact Gildarts and have him meet you at Sabertooth. Everybody else, we will meet with Lamia Scale who is in position near the Mikage Forest. The Avatar army will send another army to attack so while we attack the army, the assault team will attack the core members of Avatar. Is that clear?" The whole guild yelled in agreement.

"We will leave tomorrow so get plenty of rest, you're going to need it!"

NIGHTTIME AT PORLYUSICA'S HOME

Natsu decided to spend the night with his wife to feel at ease. He was afraid that the ice mage would find her and his daughter.

I will protect you Lucy, Nashi." He whispered before falling asleep. He failed to see that Lucy smiled in her sleep and gripped his scarf.

AT THE AVATAR GUILD

"Well Gray, it seems you failed." Arlock said while reading the Ice Devil Slayer Book.

"I thought for sure that with all the magic attacks in this book you would have been able to defeat Salamander, or even Titania for that matter."

"They got strong. I'll tell you that. That flame brain has a tattoo on his arm, so I'm assuming that he received it from Igneel, just like I received this Devil Tattoo from my dad. Erza however, I can deal with her no problem. Now that I'm all healed up."

"Very well. Just make sure you defeat Salamander this time."

"I intend to." Gray said with a demonic voice, half of his face all black with a red eye.

 **That's the end of this chapter! Hope you liked it!**


	6. Fairies vs Demons

The Fairy Tail team assault were ready to move out and attack the dark guild Avatar. They were awaiting for the Dragneel family to finish saying goodbye. Natsu was struggling to leave his wife and daughter as he could not be there to protect them. But he knew that the only way to keep them safe is to defeat Avatar. Fight Gray and if absolutely necessary as a last resort, kill him.

"Natsu. Go. Nashi and I will be safe. Wendy, Carla, Yukino, Cana, Levy, and my spirits are here to protect me." Lucy said before giving her husband a goodbye kiss. Natsu then hugs his wife and daughter tightly.

"Ok. Stay safe Lucy. Nashi." He said before getting on the carriage. Luckily the fire mage's one year of training (near his and Lucy's home) made it so he can handle transportation. As the assault team rode off in the carriage, Natsu watched with a sad look on his face as his wife and daughter disappeared from sight.

"Don't worry Natsu, they will be safe." Gemini (Lucy) said, reassuring him that Lucy and Nashi will be safe from Gray.

"Thanks Gemini."

"No problem." Natsu smiled and looked outside.

'You better say your prayers Gray. Once I find you, I'm gonna kick your ass." Natsu said in his mind while gripping his right arm where the dragon tattoo is.

With Avatar

The core members of Avatar were coming up with a new plan to destroy Fairy Tail after their first plan failed.

"Mary, Gouman, and Abel, you will go and take the blonde celestial mage and bring her back here unharmed while Gray, D-6, Jerome, and Briar will take on the powerful members of Fairy Tail. Once Lucy Heartfilia is captured, I will summon the War God to have him destroy Magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild permanently." All the mages nodded in agreement to Arlock's plan.

"Fine by me. But that pink haired flame brain is mine to fight. Anyone got a problem with that?" Gray asked in his demonic voice. He received no response.

"Good."

"(Clears his throats) You all have your orders. Now go. For Zeref, we must retrieve Fairy Heart for him." **Instead of the 12 spriggans going to war with Fairy Tail, it is Avatar.  
**

Gray could care less about Avatar's plan. All he wanted to do was kill the fire mage. Especially after finding out that Natsu is really E.N.D. The fire demon that his father silver was going to kill. Killing Natsu will also kill the guild master of Tartarus. The ice mage made Natsu's death his goal in life

Night Time - At Porlyusica's tree house

Lucy was putting on her Celestial armor that increases her offensive, defensive, and speed depending on which spirit Lucy uses with her Star Dress magic. In the event where they are discovered, she wanted to fight alongside her friends and protect her infant daughter. After getting her outfit on, she went to her daughter to rock her to sleep.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" The blonde mage turned to see Levy.

"Yeah I'm okay. It's Natsu and Nashi I'm worried about." The blonde mage said while putting Nashi in her crib.

"Natsu can take care of himself. You know that."

"I know. But honestly, I'm scared. Gray has turned into a dark mage and is after me. What happened to him Levy? Why is he doing this?" Lucy said while several tears escaped her eyes.

"I know the answer to that. But it will scare you if I tell you." Porlyusica enters the room.

"Why would it scare me?" Lucy asked.

"Trust me. It's better that you don't know. That, and Makarov asked me not to say anything."

"I see."

"I can tell you this though. Devil Slayer Magic can change people. After Gray started using his father's Ice Devil Slayer Magic, Makarov and I noticed a change in his behavior. The more the caster uses this type of Slayer Magic, the more he/she will change. In Gray's case, he will be consumed by the demonic energy of his magic."

"Seriously?" Levy asked.

"Yes. He is a lost cause now. Sure he was once a member of Fairy Tail, but he is now with Avatar. Him attacking your husband and Erza at the guild is proof of that."

"I suppose. But, I'm ready to fight him if he tries to come near me or my little girl." Lucy said while gripping the pocket case that contained her keys. That was when the ground shook, causing Nashi to wake up, crying her eyes out. Lucy quickly went to her daughter and held her to calm her down.

"What was that?!" Levy asked while trying to get back on her feet.

"Three members of Avatar are here!" Cana yelled after she and Virgo barged into the room.

"How did they find us?!" Levy yelled out.

"We can figure that part out later! Virgo! Take Nashi to the Celestial World!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes Princess!" Virgo took the little infant in her arms and went to the Celestial World. Lucy, Levy and Cana went outside to find that Wendy and Yukino were fighting three of the dark mages of Avatar.

"You must be Lucy Heartfilia right?" Mary asked.

"It's Lucy Dragneel. What the hell do you want with me?"

"Simple. We want you to come with us."

"Over my dead body! Explosion!" Cana throws ten of her cards and creates mini explosions at Mary. The attack had not much effect on her. Mary then extends her hand and infects the Fairy Tail mages with her Black Magic. All except for Lucy falls to their knees as Mary's black magic inflicts pain on them.

"Everyone! What's wrong?!" The blonde mage asked in concern.

"It's my Virus Black Magic. I can make anyone feel any type of pain. Right now I'm making them feel pain in their stomach. I can even kill them by causing heart failure if I wanted to. I can stop this if you just surrender yourse-" Mary was interrupted when Lucy got in front of her using the power of Draco, making the dark girl mage crash into several trees.

"Star Dress: Draco Form!" Lucy sported a black dragon torso with light green panties, and on her left arm is the dragon constellation. Lucy wore on her ears dragon horns, her gloves and footwear had dragon like features, and she had a tail. She wielded a katana with the blade coming out of a dragon's mouth as the hilt.

"Celestial Dragon's Spirit Fist!" Lucy generates Celestial energy in her fist and strikes at Mary, knocking her unconscious after hitting her head on a large boulder. Yukino and the others were surprised to see Lucy fight like this.

"Not bad blondie, but let's see if you can fight me!" Goumon took out his heavy axe. Yukino and Cana stood next to Lucy ready to fight Goumon while Levy and Wendy fought Abel.

'Natsu. I will fight Avatar and protect our daughter like how you're fighting to protect me and Nashi.' Lucy said in her mind.

With Natsu and the assault team.

The Fairy Tail just met up with the two guilds Sabertooth and Lamia Scale near the Mikage Forest to begin their assault. Jura and Erza were finalizing the plan and are currently giving everyone their orders.

Natsu, you, Gemini, Juvia and Lyon will fight Arlock but allow Gray to kidnapped 'Lucy' so that we can locate their base to prevent Arlock from summoning the War God Yakuma , one of the Eighteen War Gods while the rest of us will take on Avatar's army. Everyone understand?"

"Yeah!"

"All right. You all have your orders! Now let's move out!" Erza said while raising her fist.

"Get ready Gray. You're in for a world of pain!" Natsu said while his dragon tattoo glowed red.

"Let's dot this Natsu. For Lucy and Nashi!" Gemini said with a thumbs up.

"Yeah."

At Avatar's HQ

"Arlock, they are here! Shall we greet them?" Jerome asked.

"Yes. Jerome, send our army towards the three guilds. Gray, you, Briar, and D-6 will go and greet our 'guests'."

"What will you do?" Briar asked.

"I will ready our War God." Arlock said before heading off outside to summon the War God.

"You heard him. Let's go." Gray said as his demonic arm glowed an eerie black.

"Hey Gray, it looks like that blonde Celestial mage you've been talking nonstop about is here." Gray looked through Jerome's telescope and saw Lucy (Gemini) next to Natsu.

"That total dumbass. He has brought my Lucy here. Now's my chance. I will take her and make her mine you pyro bastard." The ice mage said while both his eyes turned into demonic eyes.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible but because I have Medical classes right now, I'm not sure when I will update my other stories. Also, for this fanfic, Zeref will not be appearing as I originally wanted but will be referenced.  
**


	7. Confrontation

**Next chapter of Fire vs. Ice! Enjoy**

Natsu, Gemini Lucy, Juvia, and Lyon got into positions and were waiting for the fallen ice mage to come find them and 'kidnap Lucy' so that they can find Avatar's base of operations. Natsu was somewhat hesitant with this plan however. He knew that Gray would kidnap Gemini and that before he could do anything, Gemini will transform back, but at the same time he couldn't stand the fact that Gemini was transformed into Lucy. Real or not, the fire mage didn't want to have haunting images of his beloved wife being raped and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Natsu. Is something wrong?" Lyon asked after seeing the grim look on his face.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

"If it's about the plan using Gemini Lucy as bait, then I understand. I wouldn't wanna do this unless I really have to. But Natsu, this is the only way to find Gray and take him down. Once that bastard takes Gemini away, we can track them down and stop him from doing anything."

"Ok. Thanks." Natsu said feeling a little better.

Back With The Real Lucy

Lucy and the others defeated the three members of Avatar, had the Magic Council pick them up, and moved Porlyusica's home to another location.

"Talk about being a total badass Lucy. When did you learn how to use that kind of magic?" Cana asked while Lucy cradled her little baby in her arms.

"It was before I became pregnant. It's a Celestial Spirit Spell called Star Dress. Depending on what spirit I draw power from, I don a dress that represents that spirit." The blonde mage said.

"Wow! I haven't gotten that far in Celestial Magic. That's amazing." Yukino exclaimed.

"Thanks. I'm glad that Natsu gave me Draco's key. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to fight those Avatar mages."

"What are you talking about? You would have beaten those dark mages with any spirit! We were practically useless Lucy!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Thanks Wendy."

"In any case, we should be safe from any other Avatar mage that tries to come look for you. I just got word that Salamander, Gemini, and the other two are in position. However, your husband is having some doubts because of his nightmare." Lucy frowned and looked at Nashi.

"I can understand that he doesn't want me or Gemini to get hurt, but I know that he will pull through. I believe in him, always have, and always will."

"Thanks Lucy, I needed to hear that." Lucy turned to Porlyusica who was holding a lacrima crystal. On it was the fire mage himself. The blonde mage smiled and winked at her husband who was smiling.

"Natsu! I think he is here!" Juvia yelled out. Natsu quickly turn the crystal off and looked in the direction that Juvia was pointing at. That was a several ice arrows were heading towards the fire mage.

"Fire Dragon King's Roar!" Natsu unleashed a powerful ball of fire that instantly melted the arrows.

"Come on out you coward!" Gemini Lucy yelled. That was when the ice mage threw several swords at Gemini.

"Lucy! Look out!" Natsu got in front of Gemini and blocked the ice swords that were about to hit Gemini using his dragon fire.

"Why don't you go to hell! E.N.D!" Gray yelled out as he emerged from the shadows.

"E.N.D? What's that?" Lyon asked.

"It is the name of the guild master of Tartarus. Natsu is actually the fire demon himself, but the Key-Maker that Natsu fought in order to get Aquarius' key fixed actually separated the two and sealed E.N.D. inside of the book." Juvia said, making the ice mage seethe with rage.

"What did you say? Bitch?" That insult earned a glare from Lyon.

"Don't you call my soon-to-be wife a bitch traitor! You heard what she said!" Lyon yelled out in anger.

"It's like she said, Natsu and E.N.D were separated so that Natsu and I can be together!" Gemini Lucy yelled out. Gray was now tightening his fist. He wanted so bad to finish what his father started by killing E.N.D. But he knew that he could still kill Natsu but not before torturing him by raping 'Lucy' in front of him.

"That tears it. You will be mine Lucy. I don't care if you don't love me back, I will make you mine whether you like it or not. And you'll watch me do it flame brain!" Gray unleashed a misty fog that covered the whole area. The smoke was a kind of knock out gas that instantly knocked everyone unconscious. The fire mage saw Gemini Lucy trying to reach for him, only to be kicked in the face by Gray.

With Erza and Jura

The assault had finished off every single Avatar soldier but was now facing the most powerful member of the dark guild. The War God, Ikusa-Tsunagi. Ikusa-Tsunagi is a colossal, heavily muscular being with black, armor-like skin; his face resembles that of a lion's, jutting out of which (specifically from his cheekbones) two horns that resemble Mirajane's horns from her Sitri Satan Soul, which in and of themselves are eclipsed by bone-like horns that encase the jawline, and travel up the side of the head, of Ikusa-Tsunagi. On his chin is a long, pointed tuft of facial hair that appears to be a goatee, and a wild mane of hair juts upwards, growing from the top of his down past his clavicle. The War God also has pupil-less eyes and black sclera, and demonic, clawed hands and bestial-looking feet.

For attire, Ikusa-Tsunagi wears very little, save for a leather-looking kilt that has markings resembling clouds adorned on the front, and a large belt decorated with the same markings fastened tightly around his waist; the belt has tooth-like ornaments jutting out from both the top and bottom. The deity also carries a sword for combat.

"Everyone! Use your magic at maximum power! We have to defeat this thing before it wreaks havoc!"

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone yelled in unison. That was when Erza received a call via her lacrima crystal.

"Lyon. What's wrong?"

"Everything went according to plan. Gray kidnapped Gemini, and Natsu. We have the coordinates now so send Lamia Scale and some members of Fairy Tail to our location."

"Got it."

"Is it okay?" Jura asked.

"We have all the Four heavenly Kings fighting this War God. There's nothing to worry about." Erza said and that was when the Four Kings of Ishgar appeared. Hyberion, Warrod, WolfHeim, and God Serena.

 **God Serena never left Ishgar and stayed as a member of the Magic Council and Ten Wizard Saints.**

Natsu woke up to find himself and Gemini Lucy in a dungeon. What shocked him was that Gemini Lucy was completely naked and chained up.

"About time you woke you bastard." Gray said while kicking the fire mage in the stomach.

"Now listen and listen good. Lucy was mine until you stole her from me. I'm going to take back what's mine. So enjoy the show." Gray said and walked over to the spirit. He began groping Gemini Lucy's breasts pinching her nipples.

"AAAHHH!" Gemini yelled out. The ice mage then licked Gemini Lucy's breasts, making sure that the fire mage was watching. Natsu had a horrified look. Although he knew that Gray wasn't hurting the real Lucy, it hurt him that Gray was hurting Gemini, that and had Lucy come along, this is what would happen.

"Now don't worry Luce. I'll be gentle with you." Gray said as he unzipped his pants and began to enter Gemini Lucy.

'No." Natsu thought. His nightmare was partly coming true. Gray was going to rape 'Lucy' and he couldn't do anything about it. Even though this wasn't the real Lucy that Gray was going to rape, he didn't want the image of Lucy getting assaulted by another man in his head.

"Nice try Gray. But you lost. Natsu now!" Gemini reverted back and returned to the Celestial World while Natsu used his body heat to melt his restraints and attack the ice mage.

"GRAY!" Natsu yelled out as he punched him hard in the face, sending him crashing towards the wall. That was when Lyon, Juvia, Gemini in spirit form, and some of the core members of Fairy Tail appeared.

"You didn't think that I would be stupid enough to bring my wife here did you?!"

"Where is my Lucy you bastard?" Gray received a punch to the face, a kick to the stomach, and a dragon roar that gave him third-degree burn as an answer. The ice mage looks at his former comrade and sees that he has activated his Dragon Force Mode.

"How dare you! Lucy or Gemini Lucy, I will never forgive you for hurting both of them! Fire Dragon King's Exploding Flame Edge!"

 **Next Chapter will be out soon. I wanted to do the scene where Gray kisses and rapes Gemini Lucy to make Natsu suffer but I didn't have it in me to do it. I will make up for it with the next chapter.**


	8. Fire Dragon & Devil vs Ice Devil

**Next chapter of Fire vs. Ice. Enjoy!**

"Fire Dragon King's Exploding Flame Edge!" Natsu swings a vortex of fire that makes contact with the ice mage.

"Everyone stay back! This fight is between me him!" Natsu yelled out.

"Got it! But if he does anything life threatening, I'll jump in and help!" Lyon exclaimed.

"Fair enough." That what was Natsu noticed that Gray got back on his feet.

"Damn you Gray! Why don't you just stay on the ground!" Natsu yelled as he charged in and started punching Gray with his Iron Fist attack.

"Same to you bastard!" Gray countered with his ice devil slayer magic.

"Ice Devil Death Storm!" Gray created a tornado made of ice that was red due to him bleeding. The attack was enough to destroy part of the ceiling.

"Fire Dragon King's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu unleashed a powerful ball of fire that incinerated the tornado and practically destroyed the dungeon.

"Eat this pyro freak! Ice Devil's Zeroth Geyser!" Gray punches the ground and creates several geysers that hit the fire mage but didn't do much damage to him since some of the ice melted.

"Fire Dragon King's Phoenix Blade!" Natsu was enveloped in red flames and charged right at the ice mage. The attack sent Gray flying towards a wall and caused Gray to bleed heavily from the impact.

"All right, this means war! Ice Devil's Zeroth Blade!" Gray created a red ice sword that the ice mage channeled his energy through and sliced the fire mage several times.

"Is that the best you can do? Take this! Fire Dragon King's Incinerase!" Natsu channels most of his fire magic and blasts Gray with a powerful surge of fire that practically burned parts of his skin.

 **(The words incinerate and erase are used together in case anyone is confused about the name of the attack)**

The ice mage could barely stand up after being hit with an intense attack. But he was determined to kill Natsu and steal Lucy.

"That's it! Ice Devil: Unlimited!" This was an enhanced version of the attack that he used on Rufus as Gray puts both hands behind his back, right on top of the left, in the usual Ice-Make stance, as ice begins to emit from his palm. With remarkable shaping speed, a vast amount of giant swords are created, all made of red (blood) ice in various shapes and sizes. These weapons are connected by a large chain of ice that spirals around the user several times with the blades pointing outwards.

"Die! Armageddon Death Dance!" Gray then swings one arm forward and one backwards, sending the gigantic chain of weapons towards the target, freezing the area around the target. Unfortunately for the fallen ice mage, the attack did not touch Natsu, as he revealed the other tattoo he had on his left arm and swung it.

"Fire Devil's Inferno Slash!" That one attack was enough to melt every single weapons that Gray fired. The ice mage was surprised to see a similar devil mark on the fire mage.

"Where did you…?"

"I got it from my older brother…" Natsu said quietly before remembering what happened two months after he fought the Key-Maker.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"You managed to kill me. Thank you, my younger brother." Zeref said while tearfully smiling._

 _"I honestly don't care if you believe me about us being brothers, but I do care about you Natsu. So let me give you this gift, as my way to say thank you." The black mage raised his hand and a burst of light appeared on the fire mage's left arm._

 _"This is the power of E.N.D's fire devil slayer magic. You will need it in a future battle. Trust me. That, and because the Key-Maker split you and E.N.D apart, you will not die. Take care Natsu." He said while waving goodbye._

 _"Thanks. Brother…" Natsu said while giving the black mage a thumbs up. Zeref smiles widely and disappears."_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"Just like you, I have Devil Slayer Magic. But because this magic was originally mine when in the past I was once E.N.D, I have total control of the magic. I'm not like you, I'm not being consumed by rage. The only problem, I can only use it just this once after unleashing it. So I will use the most of it to finish you off Gray. You tried to hurt my wife, and you tried to rape Gemini while she was Lucy, your actions are unforgivable." Natsu says before charging in.

"Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist! And Fire Devil's Volcanic Punch!" Natsu's volcanic punch was as powerful as the demolition fist but it burned Gray's shirt off and burned half of the ice mage's face.

"AAAHHH!" Gray screamed in pain as he felt his face burn.

"Fire Devil's Rage!" Similar to the Fire Dragon's Roar, this breath attack was more intense since Natsu filled the attack with his anger.

"Amazing. Is that really Natsu?" Juvia asked, astonished at how powerful Natsu is.

"That's Natsu all right." Gemini said.

"Everyone! Get out of here! I'm about to finish this!" Natsu yelled as his devil tattoo glowed an eerie red.

"Natsu…Understood! Everyone! Let's get out of here!" Gemini yelled out. All the mages left but not before taking the bodies of Jerome, D-6, and Briar whom they fought and won easily due to numbers and evacuated the building. Once he made sure that there was no one in the building besides he and Gray, Natsu ignited both his fists on fire.

"This is for Lucy! This is for trying to hurt the one I love you monster! Fire Devil's Absolute END!" Natsu channels all the remain magic energy he had into this one attack and fired a powerful attack that completely obliterated the whole base.

"NOOOO!" Gray yelled as his whole body was consumed by the raging heat of Natsu's attack. When the smoke cleared, all that remained was Natsu and Gray laying unconscious in a crater.

"Natsu!" Everyone yelled out. The fire mage managed to get up but Lyon and Juvia helped him walk. As for Gray, Sherry & her cousin Chelia detained Gray by using anti-magic cuffs. From there, Toby and Yuka carried the unconscious mage to where Erza and the others were.

With Erza

The assault team defeated the War God and apprehended all the members of Avatar except for Arlock who escaped during the fight. Natsu's team had arrived on the scene and laid Natsu down on the ground and allowed Chelia to heal the fire mage.

"Wake up traitor!" Erza yelled and slapped Gray in the face, waking him up. He opened his eyes and saw that the Magic Council Army was surrounding him.

"You are hereby under arrest. You are sentenced to life in prison." One soldier said while placing restraints on the ice mage.

"Come on! In the carriage! Now!" Another soldier yelled. That was when Gray noticed the fire mage on the ground.

"This isn't over! You hear me! This is not over!" Gray yelled and Jura smacked his head hard and knocked him unconscious.

"He's right. Until the Magic Council can remove his two ice magic from him, he is still dangerous." Jura whispered to Hyberion.

"Agreed. Nevertheless, the Council army will make sure that he stays in prison." Jura nodded and used his Lacrima crystal to contact Porlyusica.

With Lucy and the others

Lucy and her daughter Nashi had just fallen asleep when the blonde wakes up from all the noise that her friends were making.

"Really? That's great news!" Wendy exclaimed. Lucy carefully got out of bed making sure not to wake her little girl up and went to her friends.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked groggily.

"Great news Lucy! Avatar was defeated, and Natsu beat that traitor!" Levy exclaimed. Lucy's eyes widen in shock.

"Really? Natsu beat Gray?"

"Yeah! Why do you sound surprised?" Cana asked.

"Well, I knew that Natsu could beat him, but did he…?"

"No, I didn't kill him Luce." Natsu said on the crystal.

"I wanted to because of what he was doing to Gemini and for what he wanted to do to you, but if I did, then I'm no better than he is." Lucy smiled at Natsu's words.

"Good. I'm glad that you didn't. And I'm glad that you're ok honey." Lucy said sweetly.

"Thanks. Where is our daughter?" Natsu asked. Lucy went into the room and brought Nashi over to the crystal so that Natsu could see both his girls. Nashi immediately woke up and saw her father staring at her.

"Hi there Nashi." Natsu said. That was when Nashi started giggling and tried to reach Natsu. Everyone in the room was smiling at Nashi.

"Don't worry baby girl, I'll be home soon."

With Gray

'That bastard. He actually separated himself from E.N.D? He took my Lucy from me and stopped me from fulfilling my father's wish?! He is a dead man!" Gray exclaimed in his mind.

 **Hoped you enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
